Green
by Saran VD
Summary: Combination bookmusical. This is the story of Liir's daughter, who I named Fae. It gets a little crazy, just a warning. Not much else to say...
1. Chapter 1: Infanthood

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter 

Chapter 1: Infanthood

Green. Liir stared at the infant that he held in his arms. Green. He smiled, hugged her close, and went inside. He laid Candle's daughter in the basket by the fire. Could she really be his, too? She was green, like Elphaba, who everyone said was his mother. But that didn't explain why his daughter was green and he wasn't. Did the gene for green skin skip a generation or did it only affect girls? Liir was stumped; he had never been very good at genetics.

The baby whimpered. Liir wrapped the raggedy blanket more tightly around her. She still didn't have a name, Liir realized.

The memory of seeing his mother and father in the mirror years ago popped into his head. He strained his memory, trying to remember what Fiyero's code name for Elphaba had been.

"Fae," he said aloud. That was it. Fiyero had called her. Fae. That was the perfect name for the girl who looked so much like her grandmother.

Years passed. Fae grew into an inquisitive two-year-old. She pulled plants out of the ground and giggled as she threw them into the air.

One summer day, she heard a disturbance in the barn. Fae scooted into the building on her knees, with Liir following at her heels. She scooted over to a zither-like instrument that lay on the floor.

A domingon.

Fae was enraptured by the instrument. She plucked one string, and then cocked her head, listening intently to the sound that it produced. She plucked another, lower-pitched, string and listened to that one intently, too. Fae then plucked both strings at the same time, and then made a face, as if she knew that the chord wasn't quite right.

Liir stared at her. She was a lot like Candle in only two ways: one, music came naturally to her, and two, she was quiet. Fae had yet to say her first word, or even start babbling in that language all babies seemed to master.

Before long, little Fae was plucking out scales and arpeggios on the domingon.

"Alright you," said Liir, scooping her up, "naptime!"

Fae kicked and screamed and cried and reached for the domingon as Liir carried her out of the barn. Every day, whether Liir liked it or not, Fae would crawl into the barn to decipher the secrets of the domingon.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter

**Chapter 2: Childhood**

"Blow out the candles! You can do it," coaxed Liir.

Fae stared at him and shook her head stubbornly.

"It's only 5 candles, dammit," he muttered, but Fae heard him and her eyes widened. "Sorry, Fae."

Fae smiled and leaned back in her chair. Liir turned and walked away, mumbling under his breath. Fae's smile went from cute to sly, and she blew out the candles while his back was turned.

"You little-" he said, raising his arms as if he was going to slap her. Fae cowered, but then she giggled as Liir scooped her up and spun across the room with her in his arms. "Why won't you talk to me?" he asked her, and she shrugged and squirmed out of his arms. "Why won't you call me by name instead of…" he winced when he heard a too-familiar pattern on the domingon. "Instead of with that scale you play to call me over."

Fae grinned and acted as if she were about to play something. Liir braced himself, but instead Fae turned to him. "Frustrated?" she asked.

"Yes, I…" he stared at her. "Fae…"

"That's exactly what I thought," she said, and she began to play.

"Thank you. It's been too long. I was beginning to worry."

"Aw, shucks."

* * *

Fae grew smoothly from quiet, innocent 5-year-old to talkative, innocent 13-year-old. She was obsessive over the domingon, and she had started singing along to what she played. Some of the songs were annoying, to say the least, Liir noticed, but others sounded familiar, as if he had heard them in a dream. He convinced himself that this was NOT the case, and that he was imagining things.

As she got older, Fae grew more curious about Candle. She was always asking Liir questions, which Liir would not always answer.

One fateful day, he told her that Candle was probably at the Cloister of Saint Glinda. That was all that Fae needed. That night, she grabbed her domingon and Liir's broom, and she flew out her bedroom window.


	3. Chapter 3: Elphaba

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter

**Chapter 3: Elphaba**

Fae flew through the air, wind whipping her long, shiny, ebony hair behind her. She had been flying for about five hours, and it was that time of day where the sky is more gray then blue and the sun is just beginning to peek over the horizon. Fae had tried to stay up long enough to see the sun, but exhaustion took over her and she had to land in front of a dark and gloomy old castle. She dismounted and opened the creaky door, and as she stepped inside, she heard a loud yowl.

A young black Cat looked up at her. His tail was underneath her boot. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry," she said, jumping off of his tail. "I didn't mean to."

"That's what they all…" he stopped.

"I know what you're thinking," Fae sighed. "'Why is she emerald green instead of pink or brown or something else normal?'"

"I didn't catch your name…"

"Fae Ko."

"Tell me another story."

"Fae Thropp?"

"That's better. With skin like yours, you _have_ to be related to Miss Elphaba." He bowed when he said the Witch's name.

"So, who…"

"Am I?" the Cat finished. "They call me Bruce. I don't know why. They just do."

"Hello, Bruce," said Fae cheerfully.

Bruce hissed and arched his back. "Never again."

Fae took a wary step back. "O-Ok."

He relaxed. "So, Fae Thropp, what brings you to Kiamo Ko?"

"I'm tired and I want to get some rest."

"You're Liir's daughter, aren't you?"

"Close enough."

"What do you call him?"

"Liir. I've always called him Liir."

"Not Father?"

"No."

"Dad?"

"No."

"Daddy?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Just checking."

"What the hell is this!" came a new voice, this one stern and harsh.

Fae turned, and for a minute, she thought that she was looking into the future. The woman and Fae had the same emerald skin, the same bony figure, and the same long, ebony hair (except Fae's didn't have gray streaks in it). She looked to be in her late 50's.

"Miss Elphaba," said the Cat, bowing deeply.

"Get up, this bowing makes me sick," snapped the Witch. Fae smirked and took the domingon off of her sore shoulders. "You," said Elphaba, pointing at Fae, "who are you?"

"F-Fae."

"Fae what."  
"Fae Thropp?"  
"How is that _possible_? I never had children."

"Liir. Remember him?"

"Yes… _yes_! Now I understand. Liir…" she stopped. "Why are you here?"

"I'm tired and I…"

"No, the Cat. Why is he here?"

"Some Scarecrow guy sent me here."

"A Scarecrow? What was his name?"

"He didn't say," said Bruce. "He told me that there's a reunion tomorrow, for students who graduated with you from Shiz. He said it's time for you two to reveal your secret."

"This should get interesting," said Fae.

"What do you mean? There is no way that I'm going."

"Yes, you are."

"Yes, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4: Lady Glinda

**A/N: "I'm Not That Girl" and "Dancing Through Life" © Stephen Schwartz. Sorry that I haven't said this before, but the only character that I own, at least a little, is Fae. All others © Winnie Holzman, Stephen Schwartz, and Gregory Maguire.**

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter

**Chapter 4: Lady Glinda**

Fae woke up the next morning to find Elphaba gazing her. It kind of creeped her out, but it was nice to be welcomed.

Or watched.

Whatever.

She yawned, got up, and pulled out her domingon. Smiling to herself, she began to play the song that she played every morning. It helped wake her up. "Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl," she sang softly.

Elphaba stared at her even more goggle-eyed. 'I know that song…' she thought. "Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy. I'm not that girl." Elphaba joined in. Her powerful voice blended nicely with Fae's soft, sweet one. Fae glanced over and smiled at Elphaba, but she didn't stop playing or singing. The song ended. "You have a talent there, young lady," said Elphaba admiringly.

"Thanks," said Fae, blushing a deep pine. "So, it _is_ a real song. I mean, Liir always thought that I just made it up."

"What do you think?" said Elphaba, trying to avoid the memories.

"Well, I always thought that it _was_ a real song, because the ones that I know I've made up aren't nearly as good as those. And anyway, those songs came to me automatically. The ones I wrote took weeks to get right."

"What do you mean, those?"

"There are other songs like that one; songs I've never heard, but I can play them perfectly. It's really weird. When are we leaving?'

"You can't be serious! I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. Or else I'll go for you."

"You're going to follow me anyway. Just go."

"You don't want them to know you're alive, do you?"

"Not really…"

"I'll be sure to tell them then," said Fae, and she mounted the broom.

"No, don't you dare." Elphaba started chanting furiously.

"What are you doing?" asked Fae with a smile.

"Levitating you."

"Good luck with that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm already in the air." It was true. Fae was floating on the broom about three feet from the ground.

"Fine. Make room on that broom. I'm getting on behind you."

* * *

"So, _this_ is Shiz," said Fae as she dismounted from the broom.

Elphaba nodded. "The Ozdust Ballroom. Man, this place brings back memories."

"Don't cry. It'll do no good if we _both_ melt."

"You melt, too?"

"I don't know. I've never tried it," Fae replied with a shrug.

"Are we just going to stand outside all night?"

"Why can't we?"

"I'm going in."

"Now wait just a clock tick…" But Fae was already through the tall oak doors leading to the Ozdust Ballroom.

Fae was amazed at the number of people. Sure, they were all around 55 years old, but they were gossiping as if they were Fae's age. She suppressed giggles and walked deeper into the Ozdust. 'What was that song about the Ozdust Ballroom?' she wondered. "Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust, if only because dust is what we've come to…" she sang softly.

"Whoa, that was weird," said a Scarecrow, popping up from behind her.

"You didn't like it?" asked Fae, turning around. His face was like every other Scarecrow's, but there was something beneath his painted face. There was spirit, and memories, and plenty of "bran-new brains".

"No, it's just I sang that song at a party when I was here. Boy, does that bring back memories…" He looked at her with his head held at an angle. "You're awfully young to have graduated with the rest of us. I doubt that you were even an idea yet."

"And you are awfully stuffed, Scarecrow," said a woman, walking up to them. She was short, about Fae's own height, and she wore a frilly powder-blue dress and a tiara. She held a wand in her right hand. "I would know; I was friends with the green… girl…" Glinda looked about to cry.

"Lady Glinda…?" asked Fae, making sure she was right. "Are you alright?"

"Elphie," said Glinda, looking heavenward, "oh, Elphie, why? Why did you have to melt?"

"But Lady Glinda, she's-" Just then, the Scarecrow kicked her.

"Sh… she'll tell them when she's ready," he whispered. "I'm Fiyero. And, you are…?"

"Fae," she replied, and they shook hands.

"Lady Glinda…"

"Please, just Glinda. I don't want my title tonight."

"Glinda, have you looked at me yet?"

Glinda looked at Fae, instead of at Fiyero. "Sweet Oz… you look just like her. Except your eyes. Who did you say you were?"  
"Fae Thropp."

Fiyero stared at her, then he fled in the opposite direction.

"What was that?"

"I think he's scared of the past," said Fae solemnly.

"So… how are you from this prestigious line? Who are your parents?"

"Liir Thropp and Candle What-Ever-Her-Last-Name-Is."

"Liir? I knew him. He had to be about your age when we first met. He was a good kid, but he was absolutely devestrated at Elphaba's death."

Fae bit her lip to keep quiet.

Suddenly, a loud CLANG erupted in the Ozdust Ballroom. Fae and Glinda pushed through the crowd.

Actually, it would be more accurate to say that Fae shoved her way through and everyone else just got out of Glinda's way.

Elphaba was standing, tall and proud as ever, staring at the Tin Man lying on the floor. "Hello to you, too, Boq," she said. She looked at Fae. "Just saying hello to an old friend."

"You made this 'old friend' of yours faint, Gramma."

"Don't… it would be pointless telling you not to, wouldn't it?"  
"Yep."

"_ELPHIE!_" gasped Glinda, finally finding a good time to make herself heard.

Elphaba didn't answer. Glinda had pushed past Fae and pulled her friend into a hug. "Oh, Glinda," said Elphaba, and she returned the hug.

"You're still alive, oh, thank Lurline!"

"Elphaba…" Fiyero had appeared behind Fae.

"Fiyero, good to see you again."

While the old friends chit-chatted about who-knows-what, Fae slipped away completely unnoticed.


	5. Chapter 5: Sister Domingon

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been able to get on the computer much lately. I've been busy rehearsing for _Grease_. There will be more frequent updates now. O yeah, and the "Who rang that bell?" part is © to whoever wrote the script for _The Wizard of Oz_ (movie version).**

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter

**Chapter 5: Sister Domingon**

Fae stood on the lawn, waiting impatiently for Elphaba so that they could go. She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently.

Much to Fae's surprise, Glinda, of all people, came outside.

Fae smiled and waved at the sorceress. Glinda waved back.

"I just _had_ to get some fresh air," Glinda explained. "What are you doing out here? Elphaba is still trying to figure out where the hell you went."

"Well…" Fae said carefully, "I don't really like being ignored. In fact, I can't stand it."

"My kind of girl. So… Elphaba's granddaughter, huh? Never thought I'd see the day," Glinda said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Yeah, him and Candle, who was a novice at the Cloister of Saint Glinda when I was born. She thought that I was dead and so, well, she just fled. I never met her." Fae paused, and her eyes lit up. "Hey, Glinda, you wouldn't happen to know where the Cloister of Saint Glinda is, would you?"

"Actually, I do. Why?"

"Candle."

"Oh! I see. We could go over there now, if you want. My work here is finished anyway."

"Could we? I mean, it's not a problem?"

"Of course not! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Well, I don't know about _that_, but it should certainly be interesting."

Glinda conjured a bubble and floated into the air. "Well, are you coming?" Her voice sounded ridiculously echoey from inside the bubble.

Fae grinned and mounted the broom. "Of course."

"Check it out!" Fae gasped as they landed in front of the mauntery.

"Don't gawp," Glinda scolded, and she rang the doorbell.

A window on the tall oak doors opened and an eccentric old woman stuck her head out. "Who rang that bell?" she shrieked.

"We did," said Fae simply.

"Can't you read?"

"Read what?"

"The notice!"

"What notice?"

"It's on the door, plain as the nose on my face."

"Huh?"

"It's…" the woman looked at the door and was shocked to see that there really was no notice. She ducked inside again, and when she came up again, she put a sign on the door: BELL OUT OF ORDER. PLEASE KNOCK. The old woman slammed the window shut.

Fae glanced at Glinda, shrugged, and knocked.

"That's more like it!" said the woman, opening the window again. "Now, state your business."

Fae opened her mouth to answer, but before she could talk another woman shoved the first one out of the way. "Mother Yackle! Be nice to our visitors." The woman turned to them.

Glinda put a hand on Fae's shoulder. "Let me handle this," she whispered. Fae stepped aside.

The woman gasped. "Lady Glinda! I'm sorry, Yackle should've let you in." She opened the door.

Glinda stepped inside, and Fae followed right behind her. "Mother Superior, my-"

"If you say servant, I will kick your ass," said Fae nonchalantly, adjusting the strap on her domingon.

"My _friend of a friend_ would like to speak to Sister Domingon."

"Certainly, certainly. Sister Domingon! She'll be right with you." Mother Superior left.

A youngish Quadling woman came lightly down the stairs. "What is it, Lady Glinda?"

"Your daughter would like to speak to you," said Glinda, shoving Fae forward. Fae gave her a death glare.

"What? You died," Fae heard Candle say, even though the woman's mouth wasn't moving, "you died the minute I gave birth to you. You are merely a figment of my imagination. You don't exist."

Fae walked up to Candle and pinched her. "Am I still a figment of your imagination?"

"Yes."

Fae stared at her and shook her head. "You're hopeless." She turned and fled.


	6. Chapter 6: Bella

**A/N: Yay updates! Thanks to all of my reviewers for reading this story, even if it makes little or no sense because of my clumsy mistakes. Special thanks to Cadringiel for helping me fix my mistake in the last chapter. No, this chapter is _not_ a Fiyerba. It's the name of a character. You'll see…**

**If you are bothered by descriptions of blood and/or death and/or sad situations, you might want to skip this chapter. I'll summarize it in my next author's note for my next chapter.**

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter

**Chapter 6: Bella**

"Fae! Oh, thank Lurline! Where have you been all this time?"

"Relax, Daddy, it was only two days," Fae grumbled as she landed in front of Apple Press Farm.

"What did you just call me?" asked Liir, not angrily, but he did sound shocked.

"Daddy."

"Something's different about you, Fae. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, Daddy, I just met your 'long-dead' mother, her best friend from school, a talking Scarecrow, and Candle."

"You met Candle? Oh boy. How'd it go?"

Fae sighed. "It was a complete disaster."

"I'm sorry. You should've met her a long time ago. But it's funny; because Candle _can_ see the present, so I guessed that she knew you're, well, alive. And yet she never paid us a visit. Weird."

Fae shrugged. "Are we going to stand out here all day in the chill, or can I go inside and warm up?"

"Fae, it's the middle of May. It's not cold."

"It's cold if you've been riding a broom all day." She let herself into her house.

Mere minutes after Liir followed her in, the doorbell rang.

"Well, hello, Liir," said an all-too-familiar voice when Liir answered the door. "How have you been? It's been too long."

'Great,' thought Fae. She ran to the door and popped up behind her father. "Hi, Gramma!"

"Hello, Fae, where the hell did you go?"

"Er, nowhere," she lied.

"Auntie Witch," said Liir, empty of emotion.

Fae burst into laughter.

"Um, Fae?" asked Elphaba, shoving Fae out the door. "Can Liir and I have some time _alone_?"

Fae nodded, knowing that it would be pointless to refuse.

She walked around outside, far, far away from her house, or it seemed far to her. She turned and looked at Apple Press Farm and saw a bubble descending close to her house. 'Look, it's Glinda!' she thought with a grin and she could've sworn she heard Glinda say hi back.

A piercing scream split the warm May air. Fae turned around in the direction of the scream. All she saw was a couple distant shadows of some of Ozma's guards bent over something in the grass. After a couple minutes, they walked even further away.

Fae's curiosity got the better of her, the way it always does, and she headed towards where the guards had been. It only took about 30 seconds of walking to reach what they had been bent over.

All Fae could tell was that it was some sort of animal. It was, Fae decided, dead, but maybe that was for its own good. A four-legged, bald, bloody, long-nosed, dead something lay on the ground at her feet. She looked at it and retched. Despite herself, she bent down and reached towards it with the tips of her fingers, just to see how long it had been dead. When she touched it, the flesh flinched. Fae gasped and pulled away.

"Not… dead…" the thing gasped. Her voice was breathy and her breathing was ragged.

Fae almost gagged again, but she managed to control herself. "What _are_ you?" She knew that she sounded rude, but she honestly could not tell what exactly the poor Animal was.

"Bella… Fox… help… Pup… Fiyeraba…"

"Oh my," murmured Fae, wrapping the Fox in her black shawl. She put Bella's head in her lap. "I'll try."

"Promise…" she said, and she died.

Fae screamed as the body turned cold and stopped moving up and down in regular breaths. "That royal bitch of Oz is going to pay, and _I_ will make sure of it," she vowed, and gently moved the body away from her.

Elphaba came running over, breathless. "Fae…" she gasped, "what's… wrong?"

That was too much. Elphaba's voice sounded exactly like Bella's had as she lay dying in Fae's lap. She burst into tears.

Elphaba awkwardly hugged her and let Fae cry on her shoulder. "There, there, was it something I said?"

"No," said Fae between sobs, "it's how you said it."

"You can come back now…" Elphaba caught sight of Bella's body. "What in Oz's name is _that_?"  
"Bella, a poor murdered Fox."

"Ooh, I hope I heard you wrong and that you did _not_ just say Fox."

"I did."

"I'm going back. This isn't right."

"I'll be right there." Fae turned and cupped her hands around her mouth. "FIYERABA!" she hollered.

"Coming," said the voice of a toddler, "I promith."

Fiyeraba ran right up to Fae. She was a tiny little Fox Pup with gigantic ears, red-gray fur, and startling green eyes.

"Mommy alwayth told me to trutht green people," she said, wagging her tail.

Fae smiled and scooped her up. "I'm so sorry about your mother, sweetie."

"It'th ok. But who will take care of me now?"

"I will. You're coming with me. Auntie Fae will take care of you. Auntie Fae will keep you safe."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about that chapter. But it's extremely important to the plot. It's kind of like Dr. Dillamond in _Wicked_. You'll see how in later chapters…**


	7. Chapter 7: Fiyeraba

**A/N: Ok, this is mostly improvisation on my part. Even as I write this author's note, I'm not certain what will happen in this chapter. So don't be too harsh if it ends up sucking…**

**_One Short Day_ © Stephen Schwartz.**

**O, and for the people who skipped the last chapter, Fae found a dying Fox who told her to look after her pup, Fiyeraba.**

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter

**Chapter 7: Fiyeraba**

"Fae, this is ridiculous," said Elphaba.

"Why?" asked Fae as they headed back to Apple Press Farm.

"Well, she's a Fox."

"Your point?"

"You aren't."

"And why does this matter?"

"It just doesn't make any sense, Fae."

"Neither does you living with a flock of Flying Monkeys."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is? I'm making perfectly relevant arguments."

"Fae, what will Liir say?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

"I don't like this…"

"You don't like anything if it's not your idea."

**"**Shut up."

They finally arrived at Apple Press Farm.

"I can't wait to see what your father says when he sees that you're covered in blood," Elphaba said before Fae let them in.

"Hardy-har-har."

"Fae! Why are you covered in blood!" Liir gasped when he saw his daughter.

Elphaba smirked. "Yeah, Fae, tell us. What _have_ you been up to?"

"Up yours, Gramma." Fae put Fiyeraba down. "I'll call you when I need you," she said. "Daddy, I need to go to the Emerald City. Fast."

"What in Oz's name…?"

"Daddy, while you and Gramma were talking or gossiping or whatever, I saw a couple of Gale Forcers not too far from here."

"What were they doing around here?"

"Murdering Animals to make Ozma a fur coat," said Fae angrily.

"Uh-oh," said Glinda, who was eavesdropping, "she sounds like you, Elphie. This is bad."

"Very funny," said Elphaba.

"So, what does that have to do with you being all bloody?"

"A lot. I found one of their victims."

"You touched a dead Animal?" squealed Glinda. "Gross!"

"No, I didn't. She wasn't dead yet."

Glinda's, Elphaba's, and Liir's jaws all dropped simultaneously.

"You're joking," said Elphaba.

Fae shook her head.

Liir looked about ready to faint.

"So, they didn't bother killing the Animal before they skinned her?" gasped Glinda.

"Nope."

"That's sick."

Fae nodded.

"So, you were trying to help a dying, bald, bloody, disgusting, unrecognizable Fox thing, so you got blood all over your dress?" Elphaba inquired.

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Can I puke now?" asked Liir.

"You know where the toilet is, Daddy."

Liir ran out of there as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Well, now that he's gone I don't have to ask for permission to go. FIYERABA!" screamed Fae. The Fox came running. "Come on, sweetie, we're going to avenge your Mommy's death. Sound good?"

"YETH!" said Fiyeraba, then she paused. "What'th _avenge?_"

Fae smiled and rumpled Fiyeraba's fur.

Glinda ran outside and conjured a bubble. "I'm definitely coming," she said from inside of it.

"Fae, can I ride the broom with you?"

"Whatever, Gramma. Go ahead."

"One short day, in the Emerald City. One short day full of so much to do…"

"SHUT UP!" screamed the green girls.


	8. Chapter 8: Ozma

**A/N: YAY! I have finally gotten my head out of RENT fics long enough to update this for you guys!**

**For those of you who don't know L. Frank Baum's Oz books, Ozma does come back into power… and the Wizard ends up coming back and living in Oz again. Dorothy is also made a Princess.**

**I'm having Dorothy be about 15 in this fic, in case you were wondering…**

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter

**Chapter 8: Ozma**

"… So, Ozma, that's why we're here," Fae concluded when they met Ozma four hours later. Only she, Glinda, and Fiyeraba were in the throne room. They thought it best that the Wizard not see Elphaba.

That didn't do much good, though. The Tin Woodman noisily entered the throne room. "Your Highness," he said to Ozma, "Mr. Wizard, Princess Dorothy, the Wicked Witch of the West is waiting outside for these three."

"Didn't the Witch die years ago?" asked Ozma.

"No, Your Highness," said Boq.

"Did the Witch send you here?" asked the Wizard.

"She's my Gramma," said Fae. Glinda kicked her.

"You and the Witch? Lady Glinda, I'm shocked!" The Wizard began to shout. "Guards! Guards!"

"That's not your place," said Ozma, and then she began to shriek. "Guards! Guards!"

The Gale Forcers arrived. Dorothy shuddered.

"Arrest the green women, and the blondie!"

"Wait," said the Wizard, "I would like to speak to Miss…" he glanced at Fae.

"Thropp," she growled.

"Miss Thropp in private, please." The Wizard took her hand and led her out of the room.

"Now that we're alone, Fae," said the Wizard, "I have a question for you. This coat is a birthday gift for Ozma, and it's almost done. We don't want to have to kill an adult fox if we don't have to. There's not a big enough chunk of fur missing to justify it."

"So, what are you saying?" asked Fae warily, clutching Fiyeraba tight.

"Let us use the pup. She's young. She won't care."

"She's an Animal, sir. I won't. And she's a baby! She's got her whole life ahead of her."

"If you let me use the Pup, I won't let Ozma throw you in jail."

Fae stared at him. "Are you _blackmailing_ me, sir?"

"Perhaps. Please. Won't you feel good knowing you've made our young Ruler happier?"

"No." Fae glared at him. "I'm sorry. No."

"Fine, then, I'll let Ozma throw you in jail. You and your friends."

"Huh?"

"If you give me the Fox, I'll let all three of you go. Problem solved."

Fae gulped. "Ok…" She began walking towards him. Fiyeraba squirmed. Fae hushed her. She walked straight up to the Wizard. "Sorry about this," she said to no one in particular, and as she held Fiyeraba out, she kicked the Wonderful Wizard of Oz where she knew it would cause him great pain. He collapsed, moaning in agony. She ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Thankth," said Fiyeraba.

"Come on, do you really think I'd do that?" She ran into a set of rooms clearly made for someone to be living in. They seemed unoccupied, so Fae hid under the bed. "Stay quiet, Yera. Don't move."

She heard footsteps and saw a pair of glittery red shoes.

Dorothy.

"Crap," whispered Fae.

"What?" asked Dorothy, confused.

Fae didn't say a word, but Fiyeraba twitched her tail, hitting something that was under the bed.

"Hello?" asked Dorothy, and she peered under the bed. "OH!"

Fae crawled out. "Please don't. I didn't do anything…"

"I know. That Wizard can be a bit bitchy."

"I'm surprised to hear you, of all people, say that, Dorothy."

"Yeah, well, I'm not as delicate as I'm painted. I must seem really boring."

Fae laughed. "I never gave it much thought."

"Sh. They'll here you, and then you'll be screwed. So shut up and climb out that window and don't come back or else I'll have to smuggle you two out myself."

"Wha?"

"You heard me."

Fae gulped.

"Oh, it's a short fall. We're on the ground level. And don't worry, the ground is dry."

Fae smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Please don't ever make me see your face again around here, ok?"

Fae nodded and nimbly climbed out the window.


	9. Chapter 9: Roger

**A/N: Another update. REVIEW! Please thanks.**

**Teehee, who is this Roger character? Could we know him from another musical?**

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter

**Chapter 9: Roger**

Fae ran, despite the screams she heard coming from the castle, or perhaps because of them. She prayed that Glinda and Elphaba would be all right, and that they would kick the Wizard's ass for her.

She was so busy concentrating on her friends that she ran into someone.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and zagged around him.

"Whoa," said the boy that she ran into, "you're…"

Fae stopped running, but didn't turn around. "Green. Yeah. Thanks for telling me."

"No, you look like Elphaba."

"Is this a complement?"

"Yes. I'm Roger."

"They call me Fae."

"And who's the Fox?"

"Fiyeraba."

"Nice to meet you."

"Excuse me," said Fae, "but I'm kinda trying to escape the Wizard and the Gale Forcers right now, so I can't stay and chat. I'm sorry." She turned to look at him.

He had this awesome long, dirty-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a guitar slung over his shoulder. He was… Fae didn't know how else to put it… _gorgeous_. She blushed. "See you." She started running again.

"Wait," said Roger, grabbing her arm (Fae blushed even darker), "you're who the Wizard's after?"

"You knew? How?"

"He just had the Gale Forcers hand out flyers."

"So, are you going to turn me in?"

"Hell no! You can hide in my house. Nanny won't mind."

"Nanny?"

"Lurline knows where my parents have been. My Nanny has raised me for as long as I can remember."

"Oh."

"Come on." He didn't let go of her arm as he led her to his house.

He opened the door, still holding Fae's hand. "NANNY!" he hollered.

A Kangaroo hopped out of the kitchen towards the door. "Who's your girlfriend, Roge?"

"She is not my girlfriend!" he said, blushing.

"Oh? Well then, who is she?"

"That girl that the Wizard's after."

The Kangaroo looked at them. "Make yourself at home," she said to Fae.

* * *

**I know, I know, short chapter. More later!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mark

**A/N: OK, yeah this took forever, I'M SORRY! I needed to wrench myself out of RENT land… So, on with the update! Reviews are love… and this chapter is very mushy. You have been warned. This chapter rated T+ for mention of rape and prostitution.**

**YIPPEE! 10 CHAPTERS! Sorry, but so far the longest a fic of mine has gotten is 9 chapters…**

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter

**Chapter 10: Mark**

Fae smiled sweetly at the Kangaroo. "Thanks."

She smiled. "Don't mention it. I heard all the stuff you did for that Fox pup."

Fae glanced down at Fiyeraba, who was sitting at her feet. The Fox looked back at her.

"Thank you, Fae," she said.

"Anytime, honey," said Fae.

Roger just stared.

There was a knock on the door.

Roger opened it. "Hey, Mark. What'd you forget?"

A blonde-haired boy walked in. "I was stupid and left my binder… who's the girl?"

"Mark, this is Fae. AKA the girl running away from the Wizard."

"As in, Elphaba's granddaughter?" asked Mark.

Fae sighed. "Yes…" she grumbled.

"She's so nice…" muttered Mark.

"Mark, ten seconds ago, she was calling the Fox 'honey'."

"Oh, well then, that was NOT sarcastic!"

"Nice, Mark. Very nice."

"HEY!"

"Oh, is Marky sad?" asked Fae ginning.

Mark glared at her. "No…"

"You _sure_?"

"Yes…"

"Absolutely?"

"YES, DAMMIT!"

"Oh my God, Mark! Did you just _swear_?" asked Roger, clearly in shock.

Mark blushed.

"Aw and he's blushing!" added the Kangaroo.

"Fae, you made him blush!" Roger said. "Ooh, Marky's got a crush…"

Mark glared at him.

"So, Mark, your binder…" said Roger, rushing upstairs to get it.

Fae glanced at Mark. "So…"

"Yeah," said Mark, nodding.

"Wow, we're boring."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I'm kidding!"

"Ok, good!"

"Why're you so sensitive?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I don't. I just want to get to know you better."

Mark smiled. "Me, too."

Fae sighed. "Not in _that_ way. Too bad for you…"

"What is taking Roger so long to find a binder?" asked Mark, quickly changing the subject.

"He's stalling, can't you tell?"

"Why?"

"He wants something to happen between us."

"Keep wishing."

"It's because I'm green, isn't it? You know, just for once I'd like to meet someone who doesn't care about my color. People meet me and say, 'Oh, you're green,' and all I can think is, 'Do you really think I haven't figured that out by now?'" She paused for breath.

"No, actually, it has nothing to do with that. It's because I met you like five minutes ago. And you're two years younger than me."

"Why does _that_ matter?" asked Fae. "Who knows how far apart in age my parents are? And do you know how many twenty year olds have kids whose fathers are like forty?"

"Either they were raped or they were whores."

"Mark!"

"I'm kidding! Calm down!"

"That's rude! It's not their fault! Maybe they had a good reason…"

"There is no good reason to be a prostitute."

"Why are we even discussing this?"

Mark shrugged. "You brought up the whole age thing."

"But you got us into this R-rated topic!"

"What's the point of arguing?"

"It's fun. It exercises your brain."

"I swear…" Mark couldn't think of what to say.

For once, Fae was speechless, too.

Just for the fun of it, Fiyeraba rubbed her side against Mark's ankle.

Fae chuckled.

Roger came thundering down the stairs. "Here's your binder. Did I miss anything?"

"No," said Nanny.

"This sucks. Everyone thinks I like the green girl," muttered Mark.

Fae narrowed her eyes. "And _what_ is wrong with green?"

Mark flinched under Fae's gaze. "Nothing, nothing at all. It's a nice color."

Fae rolled her eyes, not believing it for an instant.

"Ok, you all want the truth, right?"

Even Fiyeraba nodded.

"Fae, you are the sexiest girl I have ever seen in my life, and yes, I do have a crush on you."

And with that, Mark took Fae's first kiss.

* * *

"So, Mark," asked Roger over the phone later. Nanny was helping Fae settle into the spare bedroom. "Why'd ya kiss Fae? Can't you tell she only had eyes for me?"

"Oh, don't tell me you like her, too?" moaned Mark.

"Me? No way, I've got my eyes on April."

"Good."

"Mark, she's as emerald as a leaf! Why her? Imagine how you two would look walking down the street, arm in arm. A blonde guy and a green girl. So picture-perfect," Roger sneered.

"It's not her looks, ok? It's who she is!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's been hurt! Scarred! Can't you see that?"

"Ummm…"

"Roger! Just look at her eyes, I mean it!" he snapped when Roger started laughing. "If you look, you can see what her life has been."

"She doesn't seem miserable…"

"She's strong. You have to look in her eyes to understand."

"How'm I gonna find her eyes on her face? They're the same color as her skin. Emerald!"

"Seriously, Roger, how could you be so _cruel_?"

"How could I not?"

"Roger, she's staying at your place. Show some respect!"

"It's only for a couple nights."

"I'm surprised you haven't told the authorities her whereabouts!"

"I'll only do that if there's a reward. Until there is one, she's staying here."

Mark gasped and started yelling into the phone. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO… GOING TO… SELL HER LIKE AN ANIMAL TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER!"

"Not quite… there are no bidders… Money's tight, Mark."

"STILL!"

"Whoa, Mark, no reason to get pissed."

"Ah, but there is one," said Fae into the phone she was using to eavesdrop. "There's a very good one!"

"Fae, hang up the phone," said Roger coolly.

"I've gotta go, anyways," she snapped. "Good luck with April. You'll need it."

"Where are you going?" asked Mark.

"Away from here," said Fae, tearing up. "Anywhere else is an improvement. I'll call you, _Mark_." She hung up, choking back sobs.

"I hate to say I told you so…" said Mark, and he hung up.


	11. Chapter 11: Escape

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD YET! Heh… so here we are… the update. I haven't abandoned this fic yet, either. I don't plan on abandoning it, either. So, let's see, where did I leave off…. Oh, okay. Ready, set, and…**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter.

_Chapter 11: Escape_

Fae sped down the pavement, not caring that it was black as a bottomless pit; not caring that Fiyeraba was running frantically behind her, trying to keep up; not caring that she had left safety and was practically giving herself to the Wizard and his cronies. All she wanted to do was put as much space between her and Roger Davis as possible. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. All she knew was that by leaving Roger and Mark she was getting one more chance to find someone who would not judge her by the color of her skin.

"Fae! Thlow down!" Fiyeraba begged, skidding halfway into the street as Fae sharply turned at a corner.

The girl looked as if she had just noticed that Fiyeraba was there. As the little Fox ran up to her, Fae scooped her into her arms. "Hush now," she whispered, finally aware of how dangerous walking around undisguised was for her. "we don't want them to hear us."

Fiyeraba nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the palace, Elphaba was pacing. She was sharing a room with Glinda, in a very nice part of the castle, which Glinda loved. Elphaba, however, was bothered by the pink fluffiness. She needed to get out, and fast, before all the niceties drove her insane. After all that she had done for Fae, the girl had run off without pausing to wonder about her grandmother's fate. It pissed Elphaba off.

Glinda, too, was awake, knitting some small yellow object. When Elphaba told Glinda what was bothering her, the sorceress just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" snapped Elphaba, unable to see the humor in the situation.

"Well, you do stuff like that to me all the time," said Glinda with a grin. "Remember after you first met the Wizard?"

"That's not fair! I distracted the guards so that you would be able to escape!"

"Well…" said Glinda. "You left me in the hands of Morrible and the Wizard, and look what happened then?"

"That was your choice."

Glinda resumed her knitting.

"I do not just abandon people," Elphaba muttered in protest.

Glinda hummed one of Fae's little melodies under her breath.

"And is that supposed to mean anything?"

"Yep."

"What?"

"Guess."

"No idea."

"Fiyero!" she half-shouted. "You loved him, so you stole him from me! And then, did you care how I felt about it? No!" Her eyes sparkled with tears.

Elphaba stared at her friend. "You still resent me for that?"

"Yes!"

"But _why_?"

"I loved him!"

"But he didn't love you back!"

"He did, too!" she cried.

For a moment, Elphaba figured that she was being unreasonable. But there was something up with the Scarecrow at Shiz. He seemed distant and vague, as if he really didn't care what happened to her. "Wait just a minute…"

Glinda grinned smugly and continued to knit.

"That wasn't Fiyero at the party, was it?"

Glinda pretended not to hear.

"Where's Fiyero?" she snapped, knocking Glinda's project out of her hands. "Where is he?"

Glinda stood at her full height, which only went up to Elphaba's lips, and looked her friend full in the face. "He's not a Scarecrow anymore. _I_ changed him back."

"WHAT?!"

"And that's not all: Fiyero asked _me_ to. He was afraid you'd never come back for him."

"WHAT?!"

Glinda smiled, half-hugging herself. "And that's not all."

"There's _more_?!"

Glinda nodded. "I'm pregnant."

The two witches stared at each other.

"You're what?"

"You heard me," said Glinda, looking happier than Elphaba had ever seen her. "Oh, Elphie! I'm so excited!"

Elphaba stared at her friend. At first, the concept of Glinda as a mother didn't appeal to her very much. But as she watched Glinda pick up what Elphaba was now sure would end up as a baby blanket and continue to knit it, she realized that Glinda would make an excellent parent. That is, as long as she had a little girl that loved clothes shopping.

Elphaba slowly sat down. "Who's the father?"

Glinda looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Well?"

"You aren't going to like it…" she mumbled.

"Hey, as long as it's not the Wizard."

"Ishfero," she muttered, or something that sounded like it.

"Who?"

Glinda's cheeks turned the same color as her bright pink nightgown. "Fiyero."

The window broke.

"So," a small voice whispered in Glinda's ear, "when's the baby due?"

The sorceress let out a small "eep!" sound.

"Relax," said a cloaked figure with a chuckle. "It's me." She whipped off the cloak.

"Fae!" gasped both women.

"Oh, and I brought a friend."

Another cloaked figure climbed through the window, this one taller, with obviously broader shoulders than Fae's. When he took off his hood, Glinda wobbled to stay upright, and Elphaba's eyes bulged.

It was Fiyero.


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, I'm bored, and procrastinating (not a good combination, I can assure you). That is what updating fanfiction is for. Now, I will not waste any more of your time with a silly author's note. I know that you're DYING to hear what Elphaba has to say to Fiyero.**

**THIMBLES! And on with the fic…  
****Saran VD**

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter  
_Chapter 12: Confrontation_

Glinda and Fae grabbed Elphaba's arms to keep her from jumping on Fiyero. Fae, thinking quickly, put a hand over her grandmother's mouth to prevent her from magic-spelling Fiyero. So all the Witch could do was make angry faces.

Fiyero was puzzled. "What did I do wrong?"

"Well," said Fae, "I didn't hear everything, but I think it's something along the lines of you sleeping with her-" she jabbed her head in Elphaba's direction "-best friend."

He bit his lip, and the two women glared at Fae.

Elphaba winced and licked Fae's hand. Fae screamed and wiped it on her purple dress. This time, Elphaba covered her mouth while Fae made angry faces. "Will you shut up for _once_?" she muttered angrily.

The girl stopped struggling and hung limp in Elphaba's arms.

"That's better. Now," said Elphaba, turning her attention fully onto Fiyero, "is there any truth in what Fae just said?"

"What?"

"Did you, or did you not, screw Glinda?"

"Elphaba!" protested Glinda and Fae.

"Sorry."

Fiyero focused on his shoes and muttered something under his breath that no one could hear.

"He wants to know how the hell you found out," said Fae. "And that's a quote."

The two witches stared at her. Elphaba let go of Fae. "How do you know that?"

Fae shrugged.

"Well, yeah, how did you find out about that? I told you not to tell her," he spat at Glinda.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm _pregnant_!" she snapped.

Silence.

Fiyero groaned and sunk down onto the bed, nearly sitting on Glinda's knitting, which she snatched up.

"Yeah, that's right, you got me pregnant. And it's a damn good thing that Chuffrey's dead, or you'd be in even _more_ trouble."

He sighed. "Look, Glinda…"

"Don't you dare 'Look, Glinda' me; I know better!" Glinda was in a rage now, and Elphaba strongly suspected that hormones were doing most of the talking. "You did what you did…"

"What I did? You are as much to blame as me!"

"And now you suffer the consequences. Your first child is going to be born. Congratulations."

"Fourth," corrected Fiyero.

"Fifth," said the green girls, glancing at each other.

_Fifth_?" gasped the other two, and Elphaba nodded.

"Good grief," muttered Fiyero, who seemed to be muttering a lot today. "And I suppose _you're_ the fifth?" he said to Fae, who giggled.

"No way! I'm your first grandchild."

"So, wait…" Glinda said thoughtfully. "Liir's Fiyero's son, yes?"

"Yes."

"Got it, I think."

Fiyero mussed up his hair thoughtfully, and for the first time, Fae intentionally listened in on his thoughts.

'I have kids I never knew about? And a green granddaughter to boot? Could this day get any weirder?'

Fae decided to see if she could talk back to him, like she did with her mother. 'Well, it probably could. For example, your granddaughter can read your thoughts, and is talking to you with them at this very minute.' Apparently she could.

"WHAT?!" yelled Fiyero aloud. He, obviously, did not share Fae's talent of mind-speaking.

Elphaba and Glinda looked at him as if he were crazy.

"She was… she was…" he sputtered, pointing an accusing finger in her direction. "You were _reading my mind_."

"You were?" asked Glinda, turning her attention on the girl.

Fae shrugged. "I guess."

"But, but that's not possible! People can't read minds!" Then she thought of an idea. "Here, Fae, I'll think of something and you tell me what it is."

Fae stared at Glinda. "You're thinking that Fiyero's a lying son of a bitch who needs to go to a psychiatric hospital. Or Southstairs." She glanced at Fiyero. "And that's a direct quote."

Fiyero was seething.

"You idiot!" scoffed Elphaba. "Why were you thinking something so rude?"

"I didn't think anyone else would hear," she mumbled.

"Better safe then sorry! My turn. My thoughts should be harder because they aren't so… obvious."

Fae concentrated. "You're thinking… the same thing as Glinda."

"Dammit," the green woman muttered.

"Does everyone think that I need mental help?" moaned Fiyero.

Everyone nodded.

There was a sharp bark from outside the window. Fae jumped up and clambered out the window. The adults watched her, puzzled.

Fae clambered back in, holding Fiyeraba awkwardly in one hand. "We need to go. Now."

"What?" asked everyone else, including the little Fox.

"I said _now_. The wizard's coming. With Ozma. We have to leave!" She set Fiyeraba down on her feet.

When no one followed her out the door, Fae rolled her eyes and ran off on her own.

The halls of the palace of Oz were dark, and Fae could barely see where she was going. She desperately wished for a torch. Without any idea as to where she was headed, Fae made a left and continued down a much brighter, cheerier corridor.

Unfortunately, a bright hallway was not a smart decision, for she ran into one of the Princesses of Oz.

"I thought I told you never to come here again," she said, and Fae relaxed at the sight of Dorothy Gale.

"Sorry."

"Trying to rescue someone again?"

Fae blushed.

"Figures. Come on, you can hide in my room. Again."

Fae laughed and followed Dorothy into her set of rooms.


	13. Chapter 13:Dorothy

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't updated in a while. I think it's about time, don't you? Dorothy/Fae bonding time! And more about Fae's magical powers… yay!**

**THIMBLES! And on with the fic…**

**Saran VD**

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter

_Chapter 13: Dorothy_

"Make yourself comfortable," said Dorothy. Fae plopped down on the giant canopy bed that she had recently hid underneath. "Now, who are you trying to save this time?"

"My family," said Fae proudly.

"And you think that _you_, the most wanted fugitive in Oz, can do it alone?"

Fae considered. Sure, she wouldn't get much support from her fellow Ozians, but she had Fiyero, Glinda, and Elphaba. She had Fiyeraba on her side. She also (maybe) had Mark and Roger. Wasn't that enough?

Then she remembered the Wizard, who had ordered the death of Elphaba and Fiyeraba. And Ozma, who seemed like a good and just ruler, as long as there was no one protesting her rule and extravagant lifestyle. The Tin Woodsman- Boq- held petty grudges against everyone Fae was trying to help. Any of the three could enlist the help of the entire Land of Oz at a moments notice.

"I guess not," she answered finally.

"That's what I thought. Now, you may think that what I'm about to do won't help you, but it will. _Believe me_, it will." Dorothy then threw two bottles at Fae, who caught them easily. One was labeled "Baby Oil"; the other was a bottle of dry shampoo. "Now," said the princess, "I want you to get in that bathroom and scrub yourself clean. You stink to high heaven."

Fae scowled, but did as she was told. When she emerged, smelling much better, there was a lacy maroon dress laying on the bed. Dorothy was sitting next to it, smiling, with a hairbrush in her hand and a plethora of rubber bands around her wrists. "Sit."

Fae sat in front of Dorothy, and immediately regretted it. The girl was getting her hair brushed like it had never been brushed before. It took an hour for Dorothy to get all the tangles out. She then parted her hair and put it into two French braids. "There," she said once it was all done. "Why Miss Thropp, look at you," she said with a smile, "you're beautiful." She led Fae over to a mirror.

The green girl looked at her hair. There was not a strand in her face, but the braids were flattering, and showed the shape and color of her eyes well. Without Dorothy needing to command her, she grabbed the dress off the bed and went to the bathroom to put it on.

The dress had a tight-fitting bodice and elbow length sleeves. The flowing skirt went to Fae's mid-calves. It was made of maroon silk, and there was a layer of black lace covering it. Lace also peeped out from the hem of the skirt and hung from the ends of the sleeves in a thick layer that covered Fae's hands. She remained barefoot, as always. She had never worn shoes, and never planned to.

As soon as Fae emerged, Dorothy snatched up her old purple cotton dress. "We are washing this right now," said Dorothy, and Fae knew better than to argue. Dorothy threw the dress into the bathtub and threw a pair of tall black leather boots at Fae, who didn't catch them. Instead, she stared at them as they fell at her feet.

"Well," said Dorothy restlessly, "put them on!"

Fae grumbled and- with difficulty- put on the boots.

Dorothy smiled. "There. You look gorgeous."

"Really?" asked Fae, not wanting to believe it. Pretty, maybe. But _gorgeous_?

"Yeah. You know, I think that that dress looks particularly good on you. I never thought I'd say this to _anyone_, but I think that maroon is your color."

"Thanks."

"And I can't wear that dress. It makes me look pale. Keep it."

"I couldn't!"

"You will. Or else I'll holler to Ozma and tell her I know where the miniature Thropp is."

"Fine, I'll keep it. I don't want to, though. I would never wear this _anywhere_."

"You'd be surprised," said Dorothy knowingly.

"I'd rather get thrown in a swimming pool than go to a fancy-dress party."

* * *

Fae found herself on the streets of Oz… in broad daylight. Stupid Dorothy. She still had Fae's dress and cape, so Fae was pretty much wearing, "I am guilty come arrest me," in bold letters on her back. She had no way to hide her distinctive color. All she could do was hide in the shadows and avoid people's gazes until sunset, which lucky for her was early this time of year.

However, with the darkness also came cold, and Fae soon started to shiver. She couldn't return to the castle, because everyone there was trying to keep her _out._ Roger was being as mean as ever, and she had no idea where Mark lived.

_Mark_.

There was an idea. Maybe her mind-reading would also allow her to _locate_ people. That would simplify matters quite a bit. But, Fae realized, even if she could do it, she didn't know how to.

Fae decided to try anyway. She closed her eyes and imagined Mark. His think-rimmed square glasses, his crooked half-smile, his short blonde hair, his ridiculously pale skin. When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of a window. _Weird._

"Shut up!" yelled the voice of a teenage girl, laughing.

"Cindy, please," said the voice of a woman, "leave Mark alone."

So this was Mark's house. _Yes!_

"Yeah," said a voice, distinctively Mark's, "leave me alone, Cindy."

"So!" said the woman, changing subjects quickly. "Did you guys hear about the girl? The one who assaulted the Wizard and committed treason and all sorts of other ridiculous crimes that make no sense?"

Mark and the girl named Cindy laughed.

"I did," said Mark, "and Roger said that Nanny saw her walking down the street."

"How did Nanny know it was her?" asked Cindy, who sounded like her mouth was full.

"You didn't know? She's one of the Thropps."

"Thropp? As in Elphaba, Nessarose, and Shell-Go-To-Hell Thropp?"

"How many other Thropps are there?" asked Mark with a laugh. "But, yeah. So, apparently, she looks a lot like the Witch."

'Which Witch? You're forgetting that Elphaba and Nessa were both Witches," Cindy pointed out.

"Witch of the West," he clarified.

"So she's green."

"Yep."

"And they haven't found her yet? How stupid are they?"

Fae sat down under the window to wait for the conversation to wind down. They continued mocking the Gale Forcers, much to Fae's delight, for about an hour. There was the sound of chairs sliding on a wooden floor, and the three voices' footsteps dispersed. One set of footsteps headed further into the building, another went up a flight of stairs, and the third remained in what Fae guessed was the kitchen. She peeked over the sill and saw that Mark had stayed. _Yes!_

"Hey, Mark," she said cheerfully, quickly standing.

Mark dropped the plate that he was washing. "Who's there?" he asked in a panic, looking wildly over his shoulders.

Fae laughed and waved.

"Where did _you_ come from?" he sputtered, finally noticing her.

She shrugged.

"Well, what are you doing? Just because no one has found you yet doesn't mean they won't. And what did you do to your hair?"

Fae patted her braids and blushed. "Dorothy fixed it for me."

"You mean to say that you were in the castle and no one caught you?"

"Yep."

Mark laughed. "I'll open the door."

"What?"

"Come on. You can stay here overnight."


	14. Chapter 14: Cindy

**A/N: OK, haven't updated this in a couple of, erm, weeks. Ok, yeah, sorry 'bout that. ANYWAY! You know what makes me happy? Well, it's not a hard thing to guess. This thing makes every REVIEWING! (No flames plzthx). It makes me sad that I have been getting one review per chapter… :( SO PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry to be begging like this.**

**Hmmm… do I own _Wicked_? Or _Son Of A Witch_? NO! That's why this is on FANfiction, not fictionpress.**

**Shout-out this chapter to BlackbirdIllusion, who "finally" made an account to be able to review! That makes me happy!**

**THIMBLES! And on with the fic…  
****Saran VD**

Green: The Life and Times of Fae, the Witch's Granddaughter

_Chapter 14: Cindy_

Fae was cautious. Not that she didn't trust Mark's family or anything, but if there was one thing Dorothy managed to get through Fae's often incredibly thick skull, it was that she had to be careful. There were too many Ozians trying to capture her, if not kill her. For this reason, Fae was a little hesitant to enter Mark's house.

Mark was a little confused. "Ummm…"

"Oh, right," said Fae, trying to cover up her nervousness. "Sorry." She slipped through the door. The heavy soles of the boots were loud on the hardwood floors, and she itched to take them off. "Can I…?" she started to ask.

"Erm… sure," said Mark. He didn't know quite what she wanted, but it couldn't be anything _horrible_.

Fae peeled off the boots. "THANK YOU!"

Mark blinked stupidly. "Right. Well -eh-_hem_- let me just finish washing the dishes… you can, erm, go in the den…"

"Sure," said Fae, glad to be over the awkwardness. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

She simply sat on the couch, her eyes darting around the room. There was some sort of coarse rug, probably handmade, on the floor in front of the couch. There were no lamps to keep the room lit, so she was sitting in the dark, which was fortunate.

"Mark, honestly, you take _forever_ to do the dishes. I can't figure out why Mom has you do them when you're so lousy at it."

"Thanks, Cindy," Mark grumbled.

Fae grinned to herself.

"Anyway, I left something for school on the bookshelf, I'm going to just grab it real fast. Then you can continue to proclaim your love to the plates, ok?"

Mark mumbled something that Fae couldn't quite hear, and she would've felt bad reading his mind.

Footsteps were coming towards the den. Fae looked around wildly and saw the shadowy shape of a shelf in a corner. _Shit_.

Quickly and without thought, she dove under the coffee table that was to the right of the couch just as Cindy lit a lamp.

"Binder, _binder_, dammit, where did I put it?" Cindy muttered.

Cynthia Cohen was tall and clearly athletic. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. Her strawberry blonde hair was a bit stringy and was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a thick layer of eye shadow, and so much mascara that you could hardly see her grey eyes. Her lips were coated with bubble-gum pink lipstick. She was wearing a lacy baby blue nightgown that went to her knees, and she gave an air of being the next Galinda.

"Shit, why isn't it here?" Cindy was muttering. "Where did I put it?" And before Fae knew what was going on, Cindy was shuffling through the pile of papers on the coffee table. Several of the papers fell directly in front of Fae's face.

"Finally!" Cindy exclaimed, pulling a hot pink binder off of the table. She bent over to pick up the papers off the floor.

"CYNTHIA!" Mrs. Cohen yelled. "I thought you still had homework to do!"

"I know! I had to get my binder!" she called back, then mumbled something under her breath.

Fae tried to hide herself better.

Cindy, without looking (fortunately), scooped up the fallen papers and threw them unceremoniously back onto the table. She left in a huff.

Fae crawled out from under the table and made a mad dash towards the door. Mark didn't let her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"You think I know?!" she snapped in reply.

"Seeing as you are running out my front door at top speed, I would say yes."

She glared at him. "Just because I'm running away doesn't mean I have somewhere to go."

"Why are you running away? You seem to do that an awful lot."

Fae ignored him, mainly because he was telling the truth.

"Come _on_, Fae. Please stay?"

"God, Mark, when you beg like that, it makes me think that you have something planned."

"Maybe I do," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"EW!" she shrieked, not caring if Cindy or Mrs. Cohen heard her.

"Fae, be _quiet_. If someone hears you…"

Cue Fae giving Mark a death glare. "You _really_ think I'm not aware of how screwed I am?"

"Fair point."

"And now I leave the pencil. How did I get to be this absent-minded?!"

"_Cindy_!" Mark and Fae hissed at each other. Mark shoved Fae under the table.

"Still not done with the dishes, Marky?" Cindy said with a grin.

"What do you want now?"

"I left my pencil, but you probably heard me bitching about it." She was looking around her feet. Fae, in the meantime, was trying to keep from being noticed, but since the floor was black and the table had no tablecloth, that was proving to be difficult.

"Ah-HAH!" Cindy cried bending right in front of Fae's face (which was hidden behind Fae's hands) and grabbing her pencil. She was about to get up when she noticed Fae. "EEP!" she squealed, and dropped the pencil again.

Fae crawled out from under the table and straightened her skirt. She attempted a charming smile, but was not well practiced, so she looked a bit like a skinny green shark.

"Who the hell is _this_, Mark?! You're too young to be sneaking your girlfriend into the house!" she snarled at her little brother.

"Okay, one: she is NOT my girlfriend! Oh, and two: I'm nearly sixteen, Cindy. Need I remind you that your boyfriend snuck you into his house when you were both in eighth grade?"

Cindy growled, then turned to face Fae, taking in the two long braids, frilly dress, bare feet, and green skin. "Wait a minute, Mark! You're right; she isn't your girlfriend! She's that girl that the Wizard's after! Wait until I tell Mom!"

It was Fae's turn to growl.

Cindy went from bright and cheerful to paler than Mark, which was quite an accomplishment. "You say something?" she asked Fae, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"Will anyone actually care that I am someone other than 'the girl that the Wizard is after'?" Fae sighed. Mark opened his mouth to say something, but Fae interrupted. "You're included, Mark. Don't lie. You wouldn't have looked at me twice if I wasn't a thirteen-year-old anarchist. Well, maybe you would've. It's not everyday you see a green girl walking down the streets of the Emerald City."

None of them spoke.

Mrs. Cohen interrupted the silence. "Cynthia, how long does it take to get a… oh." She had just seen Fae giving Cindy a death glare. "Now, girls, now is not the time for staring contests."

Fae thought it was hysterical, but Cindy was upset. "Yeah, well, she started it!"

Fae snorted.

"Well, since you think it's all so funny, then tell us who exactly you are," Cindy snapped. "You know, since you _hate_ what everyone calls you."

Fae cordially held out her hand. "Fae Thropp."

Cindy turned on her heel, gripping the pencil, and went back up to her bedroom.


End file.
